


Another Form of Payment

by Krysylyn86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needed another way to pay for his Jeep repairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Form of Payment

The first time it happens, Stiles is15 and has done something stupid and bends the wheel well on his jeep. The mechanic, Elliot has a shark smile and tells him the price of the repairs and Stiles knows he can’t pay it and his dad will kill him if he finds out. Elliot watches Stiles's face, sees the panic and somehow his grin gets even wider and he suggests another form of payment. Stiles wants to say no, but he also wants to not be grounded till forever, and really Elliot is hot, like an older version of Jackson. So, Stiles says yes, yes to whatever the older man wants. 

It starts with handjobs, sometimes mutual ones if Stiles does a good job, and then proceeds to blowjobs, with Stiles being praised for such a skillful tongue. On a few occasions Stiles is opened up with fingers and cums without his cock ever being touched. Elliot asks several times to fuck him, more than several times, more like all the time, but Stiles always refuses, instead he occasionally goes to the garage every day for a week and uses his mouth and hands to get the man off. 

Stiles would see Elliot out somewhere and his cock would plump right up, pushing painfully against his zipper and all he could think about was getting his mouth on him, to taste him on his tongue as he stuffed Stiles's mouth full of cum. Not only would the sight of the guy get him hard but he dreamed of him, dreamed of blonde hair and blues eyes dilated with lust. He dreamed about being fucked open with fingers and finally giving in to the demands for a cock to split him open as well.

Then it all changed when he met Derek Hale and learned the existence of werewolves. Now when his mouth is being fucked all he could think of are Derek’s hands holding his head in place. When Stiles is being stretched open he imagines they are Derek's thick fingers making him arch and moan. The few times Stiles is kissed he fantasizes that the tongue in his mouth is Derek's, that he's the one who is making his mouth red and tongue sore. Stiles knows that'll never happen, that the only person to show an ounce of want for him is Elliot, but Stiles knows that he is just using him.

After the Alpha ripped the hood of his jeep open and removed the battery, Elliot insists that the only way Stiles was ever going to be able to pay him is if he finally agrees to be fucked. Stiles looks at his jeep, he knows that his dad can pay for it, but he wants to give in, he wants to know what it feels like. Not ten minutes after saying yes he's bent over a workbench being pounded into so roughly that he'll have bruises later but he doesn't care. He's hard and leaking, barely able to keep the moans from escaping his throat. The words 'whore' and 'cock-slut' are being slurred into his ear, making him shove back harder onto the dick burying itself inside him. Stiles cums hard, Derek's name silently on his lips as he nearly blacks out, body squeezing the pulsing dick as it empties inside the condom. A tongue licks his neck before the softening cock slips out of his ass. A muttered 'good boy' was all he got before a rag is thrown at him as Elliot zips himself back into his jumpsuit and walks away.

That was the last time he had visited Elliot until Erica decided to rip out an important piece of his engine. Stiles hadn't seen him around much and he was dreading seeing him now. He smiles when Stiles comes in and tries to start a conversation but Stiles just slouches in the chairs near the front desk. He keeps his eyes off of Elliot’s body, not wanting to replace it with Derek's image, he doesn’t need an erection here, doesn’t want the older man to think it is for him.

Stiles wipes his hand off on his hoodie after getting some sort of slime on it from the door handle. Turning to watch the mechanic work on his baby, Stiles takes out his phone and tried to send a text to Scott when something weird happens. His hands are going numb and he drops his phone. He looks up and sees it, the lizard creature, and he tries to warn Elliot but it’s hard to talk and impossible to move. Stiles topples to the floor in clear view of where Elliot lays and watches in horror as the hydraulic lift and his jeep crush Elliot to death.

Stiles has had his fill of excitement for the week. Between watching Elliot die to keeping Derek from drowning he was exhausted and all he wants to do is sleep. Dragging himself out of his shower, Stiles quickly dresses in sweats and makes his way to his room, only to discover a brooding alpha werewolf standing by his bed.

'What are you doing here; I thought you'd be taking care of your psychotic pup Erica?' Stiles sits in his computer chair, swiveling to face the eyebrows of doom.

'Didn't you have someone you really needed to talk to?' Derek sounded hurt and something else as he spat out the words, repeating what Stiles had said earlier that night.

'Dude, it's late, they are probably asleep by now.' Stiles rolls his at the social inept Alpha.

'Like your boyfriend would be angry about being woken up for sex,' Derek growls out, causing Stiles to flinch.

'I don't have a boyfriend. Why would you even think that?'

Derek tilts his head, as he listens to Stiles talk. He grins, showing off his teeth.

'A fuck buddy then?' Even though Derek was grinning there was an edge to it, something full of rage and pain.

'Just leave Derek; I don't want to deal with you right now.' Stiles turns the chair and pulls himself up, ignoring the glare he gets from Derek as he makes his way to the bed. Before he can starfish onto it two strong hands grip his biceps and pull him backwards against a muscular chest. One hand releases his arm and slides up past his shoulder and clasps itself around Stiles's throat, tight but not strangling, yet, anyways. Warm breath ghosts across his ear and a nose trails from underneath his ear to meet the hand gripping his throat.

'Since I've known you there has been the smell of someone else's cum all over you,' growl, 'in you. It's been awhile since I smelled it, I thought you had broken up or something, until,' another growl, 'I smelled him on you again,' a growl and a brief squeeze on his throat, 'not his cum but him. So you were going to meet him, weren't you?' The hand squeezes and releases again, accompanied with a quick shake and push. Stiles rubs his throat and backs away from Derek and his glare. 'Possibly to fuck again?' They stand there for a second, staring at each other, Derek growing impatient. 

'Stiles!' Derek barked out, causing another flinch from Stiles.

'There- I mean- I was going to see Lydia, she was crying in her car and needed someone to talk to. Okay, can you leave now? There's the door or window, whichever you prefer.' Stiles gestures to both exits and closes eyes not wanting to see Derek's alpha eyes.

'No! You are going to answer me!' Stiles couldn't see how red Derek's eyes were, couldn't see the fangs, fur and claws making an appearance. He couldn't see it but he could feel it.

'Fine!' Stiles growls out, opening his eyes and staring into red glowing orbs. 'I was fucking someone but now he's dead, ok, I watched him die. Do you want to know the details about how he fucked me? Do you want to know-' Stiles's enraged rant is cut off by Derek throwing him against a wall, an arm against his throat with teeth and red eyes in his face.

'The mechanic?' Derek growls out, and Stiles can feel how and tense he is, how restrained the body against his feels. 

'Yes. Now go. I answered your goddamn question. Now go!' 

When Derek doesn’t move Stiles starts to fidget and tries to wiggle away until he realizes he’s hard and pressed up against Derek's thigh. He hopes Derek doesn’t notice or he is dead, so dead.

Derek's body slowly loses its tension and he shifts himself more firmly against Stiles, coming to rest in between Stiles's legs and pressing his growing arousal against Stiles. Stiles squeaks in surprise.

'He's lucky he's already dead or I would kill him.' Derek ducks his head to lick up Stiles's throat. 'He was older than me and he took what I've been denying myself.' A thrust of hips and a nip to the neck has Stiles answering with a bared neck and a moan. 'You are mine now,' another nip 'no one gets to touch you but me.' A sharper nip. 'All mine.'  


Before Stiles can agree he finds himself on his bed, Derek stripping him and licking every inch of skin revealed. After sucking a bruise into Stile's inner thigh Derek stands and strips himself, making sure to keep his red eyes locked with doe brown ones. Grabbing a small tube from his jeans and throwing them to the side, Derek climbs back on to the bed and plunders Stiles's mouth, swallowing all the gasps and cries issued from it. 

Strong, large hands stroke down a lean, mole spotted body, clutching pale thighs and spreading them, exposing the smaller boy’s entrance. A slick, thick finger rubs against Stiles and he spreads his legs further, inviting Derek to press in. Derek doesn’t disappoint, pressing in over and over, adding more lube and fingers as he needs to, pressing in until Stiles is loose and crying out when his prostate is brushed against. 

Then the fingers are gone and Stiles whimpers in loss, opening his eyes to see Derek slicking himself up with lube. Derek glances at Stiles, waiting for Stiles to say the words ‘stop ‘ and ‘leave’, when they never come Derek grips Stiles's hips and lines himself up. He drops a kiss to his mate's lips and slowly sinks himself into the tight heat of Stiles.  


Once bottomed out Derek starts a slow rhythm of thrusts, jabbing Stiles's prostate on each pass. Derek grasps Stiles's cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts, gaining speed with ever gasp and moan from Stiles. 

Stiles falls first, cum splattering white across their chests and Derek tumbles after, filling Stiles up with his hot seed, liquid leaking out from where they are joined and dripping onto the bed.  


A sluggish 'mine' is mumbled out from exhausted lips and onto Stiles throat. Derek rolls them onto their sides, keeping himself seated inside his mate and Stiles pulls the covers over them both. Neither of them move to clean themselves up, both falling asleep to the other’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind with your feedback.


End file.
